The Sun Falls
by rainymemories
Summary: This is the sequel to 'Sunshine'. DHr. They have finally completed their first task and now they have to face the world.
1. Default Chapter

The Sun Falls  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does.  
  
A/N: This is the sequel to my fic 'Sunshine'.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Another day, 2 days had passed since the encounter with Akari. Today would be the day when Hermione and I would be animagi. I was feeling quite nervous. What if my animagi form was a rat like Peter Pettigrew or a ferret? That would be horrible. Maybe it would be something really cool like a dragon or maybe a snake. Though I would be okay with being a dog or a lion or something like that.  
  
"What's wrong, Draco baby. Having a bad day already? Let me help you out." Some random 7th year Slytherin girl said.  
  
"No thanks." I said and walked out of the common room. Classes finished for the day, Thank Merlin. Almost dinner time, then after that I'll be an animagi. I wonder what Hermione will be?  
  
"Draco." A sharp female voice said.  
  
I looked up and I saw Nami.  
  
"But it's not time." I said asking confused.  
  
"Slight change." She said. "The Dark Lord has risen and attacked." She said.  
  
I blinked. "What?"  
  
"They killed." she said stopping.  
  
"Who did they kill?" I demanded.  
  
"I'm sorry, Draco." She whimpered.  
  
"Who?" I asked.  
  
"They killed your mother." She said in a small voice.  
  
"Who did?" I said shaking uncontrollably.  
  
"The death eater known as your father." She said.  
  
"I'm going to rip his head open! I'm going to kill him. How dare he! Who does he think he is? He murdered his wife, my mother!" I started ranting.  
  
"Oh my." Nami said. She grabbed me by my robe. "Come on, Draco to Professor Snape's office we go." She said as she started walking.  
  
Damn father! Gaah. Stupid fool, What's he playing at?  
  
"Are you done with your ranting?" Nami asked rolling her eyes.  
  
"Uh. Yes, sorry." I muttered.  
  
"We're here. We're going to start before Touya and Hermione so are you ready?" she asked quickly.  
  
I nodded.  
  
'Alright, drink this potion." She said handing me a potion. I took a sip it tasted nasty.  
  
"All of it." She barked.  
  
"Yes, ma'am." I said drinking all of it despite the horrible taste. I placed the goblet on the table.  
  
"Good." She muttered. "Close your eyes." She said.  
  
I closed my eyes as I started to tremble a little. Okay, Draco, stop shaking you are just going to be an animagi nothing big.  
  
Nami muttered a long spell with her wand pointed at my nose, which I could sense. I could feel my body shake even more as my body felt like it was growing.  
  
"Oh my!" Nami exclaimed as I could hear her stepping backwards as soon as I stopped growing. "You can open your eyes." She said still shocked.  
  
I opened my eyes. Was I an animagi yet?  
  
She transfigured a desk into a large mirror and I went to see how I looked. I opened my mouth. "Close your mouth." She said.  
  
I closed my mouth and looked at her.  
  
"I don't think Professor Snape would be happy if his classroom was on fire." She said. "Anyway just think about changing back to your human form and you shall." She said just as Hermione and Touya came in.  
  
Hermione and Touya gasped. "Where in the world did you get a dragon?" Touya said in a shocked.  
  
"It's an animagi. That's Draco." She said as I transformed back coughing my head off.  
  
Touya and Hermione both let out a scream.  
  
"Thank Merlin, that I put a charm on the room so that no one outside could hear us." Nami said. "Alright, your next Hermione." She said handing Hermione the potion. "Drink all of it." She said.  
  
Hermione nodded and drank all of it.  
  
"Close your eyes." Touya said.  
  
Hermione closed her eyes as Touya muttered the spell and pointed her wand to her nose. After Touya finished Hermione was started to shrink and into the shape of a black leopard.  
  
"Wow." I mouthed.  
  
"It's beautiful." Touya said.  
  
Nami put out the same mirror for Hermione. "To change back just think about your human form." She said as Hermione changed back. "I'll be right back. I'm going to go get Professor Dumbledore and a few other Professors." She said as she headed for the door. "Do not move." She said and left.  
  
"A dragon? That's bloody amazing." Touya gushed.  
  
"I was hoping to be a dragon." I said.  
  
"Congratulations, Draco." Cho said.  
  
"Thanks." I said.  
  
"Save all that fire power for your father." She said. "So you can actually blow him to pieces." She said.  
  
"I will. Mark my word." I said. "For mother's death."  
  
"That's the spirit." Cho said. "I have a message from your mother." She said.  
  
"Really. I would like to hear it." I said.  
  
"She says that she wishes you all the luck and that she loves you very dearly. And wants you to be the very best you can be." Cho said.  
  
"Oh, well tell her thank you, and that I love her too and that I will be the best." I said.  
  
"I shall and I will." Cho said. "I'm off." She said. "My best wishes to you." She said and was off.  
  
Nami opened the door followed by Professor Dumbledore, Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall and Professor Lupin. "The war has begun." Dumbledore said sadly. "We will need to do everything we can to stop Voldermort and his army. I hope you are ready." He said.  
  
Everyone nodded.  
  
"Severus and Minerva, please bring all of the students that were in the DA here." He said.  
  
Snape and McGonagall both nodded and were off.  
  
"We shall wait for them." Dumbledore said and sat down at Snape's desk. 


	2. Chapter 2

The Sun Falls  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Everyone in the room stood in silence. There was a knock on the door. "Come in." Dumbledore said as the door opened and Blaise walked in. "Ah, Good afternoon Blaise." Dumbledore said.  
  
"Good afternoon, Professor." Blaise said in a calm voice as she took a sit on one of the desks. The door closed by itself.  
  
I looked at Hermione.  
  
She looked up at me and smiled lightly while she was shaking a bit. "I'm scared." She muttered staring at her hands, which were on her lap.  
  
"Don't worry. I am too but we'll make it and you know it." I said comforting.  
  
She smiled softly this time. "I didn't realize the oh-so-bad Draco Malfoy could use soothing words." She said playfully.  
  
I shook my head. Things can be unexpected. Even to me it was. Do you think I'm in love with her maybe? I'm not sure why is the world like this? Couldn't they make life so much easier with no war and no hate? I guess they don't want us to succeed so easily. I bet the muggles have a better life then us though I hate to believe that. They don't have wars where no one can be your friend and you don't know who's on whose side. And not every muggle has to get involved. You don't see those muggle singers or actors getting involve. The only thing they worry about if they get their money so they can buy their 80th Mansion and if their nails are pretty and healthy. Maybe its because there are so many more muggles compared to wizards that not all of them have to worry. We could have been close to them if the American muggles didn't kill the American Witches in the Salem Witch-Hunt. You don't expect that much hate in America anymore as much as back then. But I guess times have changed and in America it went for the better with the relations with the Muggles. England is nothing like that since our own ministry is screwed up what make's you think that the muggle government is any better. I feel like someone smart who am I kidding? Well I guess taking Muggle Studies without father's permission was a plus.  
  
Professor Dumbledore cleared his throat.  
  
All of us looked up.  
  
"The other students should be here momentarily." Professor Dumbledore said as the door opened and in came all the students from the DA and Professor Snape and McGonagall. "Come in Come in." he said. All the students either took a seat on one of the desks or leaned against the dungeon wall. "As you all may know by now Lord Voldermort's army has attacked." He said.  
  
All the students and faculty that were present nodded.  
  
I looked away from him since I knew that Voldermort had told my father to kill my mum.  
  
"You, the students will be helping us fight since we don't have many people to help us. And you are all well qualified. Some of you will be helping us fight and the others will be back up and helping Madame Pomphrey with first aid." He said.  
  
Ginny's hand shot up.  
  
"Yes, Ginny?" Professor Dumbledore asked.  
  
"For helping Madame Pomphrey it will not be all girls will it?" she asked.  
  
"No, it won't." he said.  
  
Ginny nodded.  
  
"I will tell your Head of Houses who is doing what. So they will inform you as early as breakfast tomorrow morning. This meeting is adjourned. Draco and Hermione, will you two please stay." He said.  
  
Hermione and I nodded as everyone else left.  
  
"Please seat closer." He said.  
  
Hermione and I walked closer to him and sat right in front of his desk.  
  
"I'm very proud of you two becoming animagi. Before we had four animagi. But then it dropped to only one. So now we have three. Which should be more than enough." He said.  
  
We nodded.  
  
"Until the big battle starts you will be training with Professor McGonagall everyday so you can master all your skills." He said.  
  
We nodded once more.  
  
"Okay, you two may leave now."  
  
"Thank you, Professor." Hermione said getting up.  
  
I nodded. "Thank you." I said and Hermione and I left. Training? That should be quite interesting. More ways to destroy Lucius.  
  
"What are you thinking about, Draco?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I was just wondering what kind of training we would be put through." I said.  
  
"Oh." She said.  
  
"What's wrong?" I asked.  
  
"Aren't you scared?" she asked.  
  
"Yea. But we have to do this either way you know. You don't want to let them down do you?" I asked.  
  
"No, I guess not." She said. "Let's go down to the kitchen to get something to eat. I'm hungry." She said running towards the kitchen.  
  
I chuckled and ran after her. 


	3. Chapter 3

The Sun Falls  
  
A/N: I haven't done these and long time! Anyway please read and review. I made this one really long because I was getting kind of mad at the length of my others one since they were pretty short. And thanks to Grace [Rathien Nikolai] for reviewing the last chapter and persuading me to start writing more chapters! [This will be the last author's note in a long time I promise!]  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Pain.  
  
Physical pain that leads to suffering, maybe death will come soon after. When will it be my turn? Today? Tomorrow? Years later? I will never know will I.  
  
Or maybe it's mental pain. Someone is hurting my mind trying to trigger it so that it can blow in to tiny little pieces all over the world, a part of me in every country and island that exists so that every place can have a little of me.  
  
Or maybe it is seeing a loved one die right in my hand because I have been so cruel to the world and they have to pay for my mistakes so that I can suffer even more than I am supposed to. Just thinking of that pains me.  
  
Looking at me, what do people see anyway?  
  
A boy of the age sixteen with silverish blond hair, possibly looking like a snob with a knife up his buttocks. Damn, what is wrong with me?  
  
"Draco, stop putting your self down! You sound like an idiot!" a sharp voice from above said.  
  
I fell out of bed and had a few of my textbooks hit me all over my body as they fell on top of me. "Uh, hi Cho." I said getting back into bed while picking up the books that fell and placed them on top of my trunk.  
  
"Scared you, didn't I?" she said laughing a bit.  
  
I rolled my eyes. "Yes, you did. Anything I can do for you?" I asked her.  
  
"Do you really have a knife up your butt?" she asked wondering if this was true.  
  
I rolled my eyes again. "Gee, if I really had a knife up my ass wouldn't I be looking as if I were in some kind of pain. Don't you think?" I asked her.  
  
"I know that." She said. "And stop putting yourself down you have other things to worry about now. So don't go putting stuff up your butt because I don't think that's quite healthy." She said. "And plus I don't think Hermione would like that too much or rather any other person who likes you. And I wouldn't like it either." She said jokingly. "Well I'm going to go now. So see ya." She said and left.  
  
"Um.bye." I replied. I guess I should go to dinner now. I'm kind of hungry. Maybe Blaise is in the common room and we can go together or something. I exited my dorm and went down the stairs to go to the common room. And I looked around to see that Blaise was not in the common room.  
  
"Hey sexy."  
  
"What?" I replied confused and turned around quickly to see who said that. "Millicent Bulstrode!" I yelped.  
  
"You know my name." She said looking a little high.  
  
"Um, that's because you're in my year." I said. "What d'ya want?"  
  
"Well, I was wondering if you could hook me up with Vincent. Since you hooked up Pansy with Gregory. And you guys are like- best friends!" she said.  
  
I blinked. "What do I get in return?" I replied smirking.  
  
It was Bulstrode's turn to blink. "What do you mean?" she asked confused.  
  
I rolled my eyes. Now I'm Mr. Matchmaker of the Slytherin House. Are you kidding me? This is really disgusting. "You know I'm doing you a favor. Now you have to do me a favor." I told her.  
  
"What?" she said looking quite dazed.  
  
I shook my head in disbelief. "Okay. This is how it's going to work. I'll hook you up with Crabbe IF you don't make out with him in front of me or do any of that lovey dovey crap." I said. "And you have to tell Pansy the same thing or else the deal is off." I said.  
  
She blinked. "Okay, Draco. I'll do that." She said jumping up and down.  
  
"Fine. Then I'll talk to Crabbe." I told her.  
  
"Thank you." She said as she threw herself onto me as I fell on the floor.  
  
Oh my gosh, I think I'm going to die. "Mi-lli-cent- can-you-get-off-of-me- please." I said trying to gasp for some air.  
  
"What do you mean, Draco? I'm thanking you." She said not knowing her body weight was squashing me and her arms were around my neck. Yup, I might die of lack of air because I was hugged to death.  
  
"I'm dying." I managed to get out.  
  
"Oh!" Millicent gasped as she got off of me.  
  
"Thank you." I said still lying on the floor for a moment and then regained my composure and left the common room. Then walked into the Great Hall. I looked around glancing at each of the House tables. Hoping I would catch a glimpse of that special someone who was in the Gryffindor House. But to my luck she wasn't there. I sat next to the 7th year, Morgana Flint.  
  
"Hey captain." She said cheerfully.  
  
"Hey." I replied.  
  
"You don't look good." She said looking at me carefully.  
  
"You have Bulstrode try to hug you and come back and tell me how it went." I told her.  
  
"I'll pass on that. Thank you very much." She said. "Did you get the schedule for Quidditch?" she asked.  
  
"Nope. Not yet, I get it tomorrow after class." I said.  
  
"Oh I see. I hope we play Hufflepuff." She said.  
  
"Why?" I asked.  
  
"Jordan Stenton dumped me." She said pissed off a bit.  
  
"Lovely." I muttered.  
  
"We should get new beaters too. I'm not a fan of Crabbe and Goyle. They're too stupid." She said.  
  
"Really? You realized this when?" I asked her.  
  
She rolled her eyes. "Shut up." She said punching me lightly on the shoulder.  
  
"Why did Stenton dump you anyway?" I asked her out of all seriousness.  
  
She sighed heavily. "I was scared that's it." She said.  
  
I raised an eyebrow. "Scared of what?"  
  
"You know, taking the relationship to a whole new level. It scared me. I felt as though I wasn't ready." She said.  
  
"Lovely, he was trying to rape you." I said.  
  
"Not really."  
  
"What?"  
  
"He was not trying to have sex with me." She said.  
  
"Then what was he trying to do?" I asked.  
  
"Marry me." She said.  
  
I blinked. "Okay, you got me there. Well I hope we play Hufflepuff for your sake." I told her.  
  
She smiled and then nodded. "Cheese?" she offered me some Swiss cheese.  
  
"No thanks." I replied.  
  
She shrugged. "Maybe we will play Gryffindor. Those goodies need a few good lessons or two. It scares how much they kiss the Headmaster's and the other professor's butts." She said shuddering at the very thought.  
  
"Lovely image to put into my mind, Morgana. And I'm eating!" I told her.  
  
She smirked. "I can't help it if it's true you know." She looked at the wall where a young female ghost and her mother were chatting and looking at sky.  
  
"We're going to be like them soon right." I said in a low voice.  
  
She nodded. "Whether we like it or not. We may not end up as ghosts but we will definitely be dead." She said softly. "Oh what am I saying. I sound like one of them prefects or Ravenclaws." She said.  
  
I snickered. "I'm going to prove to everyone that a Slytherin can be the Head Boy." I said boldly.  
  
"Alrighty, Mr. Malfoy. Sorry to burst your bubble but there hasn't been a Slytherin Head Girl or Boy in about oh-a decade." She said.  
  
"Then I'll save the world!" I said jokingly.  
  
"You're not Potter, Draco don't go trying to save the world." Morgana said in all seriousness.  
  
"What?"  
  
Her eyes saddened. "Once a Slytherin, always Slytherin. Nothing can change that and you know it, I know it and everyone knows it. You can't go on doing Gryffindor-like things, or Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff." She said standing up. "Draco, I like you and all but you can't change like that. It's your destiny to be a Slytherin and be on the dark side or the neutral side. You can never be on light's side because you weren't born to do so." She said and walked away.  
  
I stared at my food in silence. I was so happy not thinking of anything You- know-who related and now Morgana has to ruin my mood by giving me a lecture on my destiny. How does she know what is going to happen to me. And the destiny that I have to fulfill heck I don't even know about it. But what really scares me was that she was being nice in the beginning when we weren't talking about the Houses.  
  
"Hi Draco."  
  
I looked up and I saw Crabbe. Bulstrode. "I was looking for you!" I told him.  
  
"Really?" he asked confused.  
  
I nodded my head. "Sit down." I said motioning him to sit in front of me. He sat down. "You look like you need a girlfriend." I said to him.  
  
"What. Huh? Yes, I suppose that would be nice. Is she tasty?" he asked.  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"You know, is she yummy." He asked.  
  
"Where I come from you don't eat girls that you are going to dead. In fact you don't eat girls in general." I told him.  
  
"You don't? I thought people did." He said stupidly.  
  
I glared at him. "Is your mum dead?"  
  
"No." he replied.  
  
"Therefore where you come from and where I come from is the same freaking place and that people don't eat each other!" I said, a little pissed at the fact it was going to be extremely hard for Crabbe and Bulstrode to hook up.  
  
He blinked.  
  
Aha! I finally got an idea. Bribery was the answer. "Hey Crabbe, remember the muffins my mother sent me?" I asked him.  
  
He nodded.  
  
"I'll give you two of those if you ask Millicent Bulstrode out." I said.  
  
"Okay!" he replied drooling already.  
  
"The muffins are in our dorm." I replied. I looked toward the door and I saw Bulstrode, Parkinson and Blaise. "Well speaking of Millicent there she is." I said pointing towards her. "So go ask her out." I said kicking him lightly. He got up and went to her. I continued to eat my food and did not even bother look to see what method he was using to win her over. All I could hear was a constant giggle here and there.  
  
"Hey!" Blaise said. "Did you see Crabbe trying to ask Millicent out?" she asked.  
  
"No. I just convinced him to ask her." I replied eating a potato.  
  
"Oh." She said sitting down as I stood up. "You're leaving already? I just got here." She said pouting.  
  
"Sorry. I have things to do." I replied and left the Great Hall and walked to the library where much studying needed to be done. 


End file.
